1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to video processing, and more particularly, to a video processing to generate a panoramic video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the definition and resolution of an image displayed by a digital image apparatus are improved, a panoramic video has received attention as an attempt to provide viewers with more image information in one image. This attention is related to transition from a conventional 4:3 screen to a 16:9 screen for image display, and further, visual needs for acquisition of reality images through a panoramic video.
For example, the panoramic video is appropriate to express figures of soccer players in a stadium. With regard to conventional sports broadcasting, when an entire stadium is displayed as one image, figures of soccer players are displayed to be relatively small and the image also inevitably contains figures other than the stadium due to the shape of the stadium that is long in a horizontal direction, and thus, only a part of the stadium instead of the entire stadium is displayed to viewers. However, when a panoramic video is used in sports broadcasting, the entire stadium may be displayed to the viewers at one time.
The panoramic video includes a plurality of consecutive panoramic images. In a related art, in order to acquire a panoramic video, the panoramic video is generated by connecting partial images of a stadium photographed by a plurality of cameras. Accordingly, if photographing by a plurality of cameras is performed not under required conditions (e.g., a required direction, exposure, etc.), it is difficult to generate a panoramic video after the photographing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for more conveniently and effectively generating a panoramic video.